Heart Attack
by HermioneGranger519
Summary: I just needed to wait for those stupid hormones to go away, and our relationship will be the same as before. I don't need him at all. Rima POV, Rimahiko fluff.


**Hi again! I'm really into Shugo Chara these days, and I when I heard this song, it reminded me of Rima a lot. So this is another Rimahiko fic and is inspired by a song. The song is Heart Attack by Demi Lovato that I had in my last story's summary. Slight OOC, but hopefully good enough. I don't own the song nor the characters. R &R, and enjoy!**

I, Rima Mashiro, proudly declare myself to be single and have never dated any boys. Love was nothing but a setback and a weakness. If you never love anyone, they will never hurt you or break your heart. Love was never permanent anyways – just look at my parents.

I never needed anyone in my life – Amu is enough. I don't need a boyfriend when I still have a horde of lovesick fanboys tending to my every need. All I need to do is to tell them to do something, then they'll do it – no complications at all. But ever since elementary, one boy has always puzzled me.

Nagihiko Fujisaki could always see past my "Ice Queen" façade and past my fake emotions that were plastered on. I hated him before, years ago, yes. _No one_ steals Amu from me. No one at all.

So, when did I suddenly start to tolerate him? My best estimate would be when he told me that he was a cross-dresser, I started to stop hating him. I really wanted to go back to the time when hating him was as easy as drinking tea, but he was just so damn nice all the time! He was still the perfect, straight A student, with crowds of squealing fangirls surrounding him eighty percent of the time – I could hate him when that's was all I knew about him.

Now, I have seen how he interacts with his friends, like Tadase, and it was hard to hate someone that cared for you all the time. It's been a long time since we were still Guardians of Seiyo, but all of us – Amu, Tadase, Kairi, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, and I – all went to the same middle school and high school.

I never needed to really worry about how I address my fanboys, and frankly, I don't care about them that much. Even if I had a bad hair day, they would still grovel at my feet and run everywhere when I told them to fetch me things. But _he_ doesn't do that. If I had bad hair, he would point it out and tease me relentlessly about it until I got seriously mad. Problem is that I can't get mad at him, because he just knows when I would crack under the teasing and stop right there. Grrr.

* * *

Kusu-kusu floated around my head as I tried on yet another dress that just didn't seem right for me. "Rimaa," she whined as I flipped through my closet for another dress for the occasion, "why are you taking so long? It's just Nagi after all. We're gonna be late!"

"Shut up, Kusu-kusu," I mumbled. Pulling out another cream-colored dress, I inspected it in the mirror. _Not bad,_ I thought, _but too pale, I wonder_ … Throwing it onto my bed with the other outfits, I rummaged through my mess of a closet. "Aha!" I pulled out a pale pink dress that fell to my knees. It was nice and clean, and it fitted the situation nicely. Changing it on, I checked myself one last time in the mirror.

"It's fine, Rima-tan," Kusu-kusu told me impatiently. "Now we really needa go! We need to meet Nagi-tan at the park in fifteen minutes, and it takes you about twenty minutes to get there!" As I reached out to open my bedroom door, I realized that my nails were a bit too long. When was the last time I trimmed them? I hurried back to by bedside table and fixed them quickly, hesitating briefly when I asked myself whether I should put on nail polish or not. I ultimately decided on the latter. I rushed out of my room with Kusu-kusu flying behind me.

"Shoes, shoes, shoes," I muttered under my breath, desperate. I took a pair of sandals and a pair of delicate, coral-colored shoes that had a little heel. "Kusu-kusu," I hissed at my chara, "help me decide. Which one should I wear?" My chara glared at me – a rare occurrence – and pointed at the sandals.

"You need to run to get there in time," she pointed out. I slipped into the sandals, grabbed my purse with some money and my phone in it, before declaring to my parents that I was going out. They didn't notice as they were too busy fighting. Never mind then. Running to the park wasn't a fun experience - I nearly sprained my ankle after slipping off the sidewalk onto the street.

"You're late," Nagihiko raised a perfect eyebrow at my disheveled appearance after my sprint. I glared at him, still gasping for air. "And you look nice, too. I've never seen you in that dress before." My glare softened and I felt my cheeks warm up, so I quickly looked away from him. It was really hot today, after all. But I did notice his appearance before looking away, and he didn't look half-bad himself (not that I'll ever tell him), in a light gray hoodie and some jeans. "Let's go. I wanna show you a place I found." Blue headphones popped up around his neck as he character changed with Rhythm, and he gently grasped my tiny hand in his rather large ones, pulling me up and lifting me bridal style.

"Nagihiko! Put me down!" I hissed, shocked and embarrassed. We were at a _park and I was wearing a dress_! He ignored me, and my face turned red from embarrassment. Somehow, I fit perfectly into the crook of his arms and I found myself settled in the spot comfortably if you ignore the fact that we were still in a park. "Nagihiko!" He just smirked. What an idiot.

* * *

It's been a month since Nagihiko asked me to the park, and I've been feeling really weird. I started noticing some details about him – how he would just brush off his fangirls without a second glance, how he started to develop a habit of ruffling my hair, and how he red he looked when I thanked him (a rare thing, I assure you) after he helped me with my Math homework again.

Worst thing ever? I think I might have a crush on that stupid purple-head crossdresser. I might. But I can't let myself fall for him, no matter how pretty I found his chocolate eyes, no matter how much I wanted to touch his soft indigo hair. Love was never permanent, and I just needed to cope until those raging hormones leave me for good. Every time he came near me, I blush. I tried to put makeup on to hide it, but it was in vain. All I could do was to push him away and hide that blush – but it was near impossible.

No, I cannot have a crush on him. I'll get over this stupid thing quick enough and isolate myself, like I have always done. Easy, right?

* * *

"Rima-chan?" I ignored that familiar voice. "Chibi-devil?" I rolled my eyes and focused on my Math homework. Argh! I hate equations! "Shorty!" I looked up and tried to glare him. It probably failed because I felt that stupid blush on my face again. Darn it. I hate how he makes me feel with those eyes of chocolate! "Are you okay?" I nodded silently, not trusting myself to speak without embarrassing myself. I was at my house, and he decided to come over because I accidentally mentioned that my parents can't pick me up because they were out till the evening. "Okay then, I was just worried for a second. Still trying to finish the math that you started working on forty-five minutes ago?"

"Shut up," I tried to sound dignified, but it came out so wrong. It sounded like a cross between a squeak and a croak. I covered my mouth with my hands in horror. What was _that_? He rolled his eyes in amusement, chuckled, and moved over to by desk from my bed, where he was sitting.

"Look, x is equal to this value over here…"

* * *

I still haven't gotten over my crush on that stupid crossdresser yet. God, I want this to end! Yet, I couldn't help but be concerned when he didn't show up one morning at school. Nagihiko was never late, and he never missed class, _ever_. I was worried when he still didn't show up at lunch, so I approached my homeroom teacher after class. "Sensei?" I piped up when all the students left for next class. The teacher looked up from his papers and gestured for me to continue. "Where is Fujisaki-san?"

The old teacher's eyes twinkled, for some reason. "Ah, Nagihiko Fujisaki is sick today. I forgot to give this to Hotori-san earier," he passed me a small stack of papers. "These are today's material, homework, and yesterday's test results. Can you do me a favor and give them to Fujisaki-san today? I assume you know where he lives?" Surprised by the sudden development, I nodded hesitantly. "Excellent! Please tell him to rest and complete the work. We won't want him sick tomorrow or behind on class, huh?"

 **XXX**

When school ended, I first texted my mom to let her know that I was going to the Fujisaki mansion afterschool. She didn't reply. Thankfully, it was the same direction as my house, and it was walking distance from school. Kusukusu was with Tadase and Kiseki, because apparently Kiseki got another one of his crazy ideas again. Charas were never very intelligent, huh. I rang the doorbell of the huge residence once, and the door creaked open. It was Baaya, the servant. "Mashiro-san!" She greeted me cordially. I come here from time to time, so she recognized me easily enough. "Are you here to see Nagihiko?" I nodded and she led me through the maze of corridors and hallways until we approached a room. She gestured for me to go in, and she left me.

I slid the door open and walked over to his bed on the floor, dropping my bad and crouching beside him. He was asleep but not in a pretty state – he was breathing irregularly, and he looked really warm and uncomfortable. Sweat covered his face and forehead. I placed my hands on his forehead and snatched it back. It was burning hot. I stared at him, unsure of what to do. I brought his homework, so I could leave if I wanted. But did I want to leave when he's in this state? Not really. I sighed as I stood up and straightened my skirt while glancing around. I walked to his closet and took out a clean shirt and placed it at the foot of his bed. I remembered seeing a bathroom onthe way here, hmm... I slid the door shut after me as I walked out of his room in search of a sink and some towels. I wandered around the mansion for a good while, a bit lost before I found my destination. Thankfully, there were towels beside the sink and I rinsed one under the water to wet it. Hoping to find my way back successfully, I walked back into the corridors with a wet towel clutched in my hand.

I don't know how long I took to get back, but at least the towel was still cool and wet. Nagihiko was still asleep and looking no better than earlier. Bracing myself for what I was going to do next, I crouched down next to him again. I brushed his hair out of his red face, looking at him for a moment or two. I tapped him on the shoulder, but he didn't wake up. I tugged on his shirt. No response. "Hey, Rima!" I heard Nagihiko's charas float over. "Why are you here? What are you doing?" Rhythm asked, curious.

I blushed, and I'm pretty sure Temari and Rhythm saw it. "I need to give him his homework," I answered, then looked at his face, uncomfort evident on his features. "But I think I should help him. He doesn't look good in this state."

"Idiot," Temari floated to her bearer with a sigh. "He hasn't slept for quite a while. He collapsed while dancing yesterday. He is dedicated, and I like that. However..." I felt mad at Nagihiko. He should know better than strain himself. He has a perfectly functional brain, so use it!

I sighed as well, and tugged on his shirt again. "Ne," I began awkwardly, "Rhythm and Temari... I need to take off his shirt to cool him down, and can you guys..." I blinked and averted my eyes from the two charas. Rhythm laughed while Temari giggled, and they floated back to their eggs to take a nap. I groaned at their uselessness. After the painstakingly long time I took to remove his sweat-soaked shirt, I laid the wet towel on his chest. I blushed when I saw it - he was muscular, oh yes, and he looked really attracti- NO! No, I do _not_ find him good-looking. No. I sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead using the towel. He looks so vulnerable now - nothing like how he seems like when he's awake. The only thing similar is how much trouble they bring for me, and it was much more than love was worth.

* * *

Even at home, Nagihiko still lingers in my head. I shouldn't be falling for that crossdresser. I just need to push him away from me, and get him out of my head, which was harder than expected. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want myself to be hurt, either. Frustrated, I yelled into my pillow. "Rima?" Kusukusu heard my muffled cry and floated over. I waved her off, grumbling. Why is this so darn confusing? I was the Ice Queen! I should excel at pushing others out of my head and my heart if they found their way in! But once Nagihiko _somehow_ made his way into my world, I can't push him out, even if I wanted to. How he make me feel like that about him was an enigma - a total mystery. I blushed whenever he held my hand, and I felt like I needed to wear perfume whenever he met me outside school. I feel giddy when I hear him worrying about me, and I particularly enjoy the times when he served me parfait from a shop.

* * *

"Rima!" I saw Amu's pink hair in the crowd as I looked up. "Over here!" I rushed into the crowd and pushed my way out uncomfortably. Being short was terrible when you had to squeeze through masses of people. Sigh. Trotting to where Amu, Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, and Yaya (and their charas) were, I ran my hand through my hair, nervous. I was invited to Nagihiko's performance, and it was Christmas Eve. My parents had tired themselves out over fighting after dinner, so I slipped out to meet my friends. Amu handed me a ticket and all the former Guardians entered the auditorium.

It was _huge_. I looked around in awe, but my eyes were soon captivated by the stage. Fake sakura flowers decorated the background, while purple flowers draped from the ceiling like a partial curtain. It was amazing! Feeling Amu's tug on my jacket sleeve, I reluctantly tore my gaze away from the front and made my way towards our seats - in the second row. Once I sat down, I began to imagine how Nagihiko would look like onstage in a kimono. He refused to tell us his appearance - "It's a surprise" - and it drove me mad. A few minutes later, the lights above the audience dimmed, and the crowd was hushed.

A melody streamed from the speakers - a tune that I didn't recognize, but was beautiful. The lights on the stage focused the a dark figure that was making its way daintily towards the center, a fan in hand. Nagihiko. I caught my breath in anticipation. The lights shifted and Nagihiko's hand did so too, following the rhythm of the music. One last note, and I finally saw his appearance. I gasped, speechless. He looked nothing like a boy, with a pink kimono and sakura hair clips in his indigo hair, holding it up in a ponytail.

My eyes never left his figure throughout the whole performance. He looked _amazing_.

* * *

Of course we just had to run into that stupid fortune teller when we were looking for Utau! Nab-something, like I cared. Now, she had her face level with mine, and was staring into my eyes in a creepy fashion. I tried to look indifferent, but I had no idea if it succeeded or not. She straightened up and announced in that annoying voice of hers to everyone in the area, including Nagihiko and Amu, "I see this girl's future! You!" She jabbed at my face and I tired not to flinch. "You have already met your true love of your life! I see a dancer and basketball player in your eyes! You try to push him away but you fail - he is still in your heart!"

My eyes widened and my posture stiffened. _A dancer...a basketball player..._ Nagihiko? But he's in the room! I thought frantically. Once the woman started, though, she gave no indication of ending. "Your heart was once ice-cold, but his warmth has already melted it and softened it. You don't know your true feelings yet, but you soon will! I see two guardians beside him! Boy and girl, pink and indigo! He-"

I ran off, tears stinging my eyes as I rushed into the cold outdoors, ignoring my friends' calls of surprise. "He can't know," I whispered to myself. "He'll hate me. Why did that stupid person just have to show up?" I slowed down my footsteps and looked around, wiping my tears away. I didn't recognize where I was, and it was pretty darn cold with the snow and all. I ran into an alley, cursing under my breath and leaning against a building.

"Rima-chan," Kusukusu caught up with me after our small dash. "What are you doing?" I didn't answer, but my chara seemed to understand once she saw the tears on my face. She fell silent, and I curled into a ball on the ground, my blond hair covering my entire body. A few minutes later, the panic of being in an unfamiliar place began to catch up with me. I didn't look up, fearing that another wave of emotions might hit me and topple me over.

"Rima-chan!" I heard familiar voices yelling my name. "Where are you, Rima? Answer!" My friends, I though with a smile.

"I'm here!" I raised my head and answered in a soft shout, not sure whether my reply would be heard. I heard footsteps heading my way - urgent, quick paces. I saw Amu, Nagihiko, and Kukai, all out of breath and red in the face.

Nagihiko crouched down and rested his hands on my shoulder. I tried not to flinch away from his sudden intimacy, but I couldn't stop my tears from falling again, so I buried my head into my knees once more. "It's alright, Rima," he cooed softly. "Everything will be fine."

 **End.**

 **AN:** **And I changed the story - songfics were, apparently, not allowed (shout out to catspats31 for informing me on this!). I took out the lyrics of the song, but you can still see references. You can have the lyrics and read it along with the story, but it doesn't really affect anything. - HG519 out!**


End file.
